


The Accumulation of Partners in Crime

by Deadlybeautyblue



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlybeautyblue/pseuds/Deadlybeautyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH crew is a bonfire. Geoff was the spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accumulation of Partners in Crime

Geoff meets Jack in an alleyway bloodied and bruised but still fighting so it's a surprise when her assailants drop to the pavement and it takes her a moment to connect the man with the gun to the gunshots to corpses on the street and when she does she scowls and informs Geoff that she had it under control and he says that he's just impatient and that he wanted to talk to her about teaming up, she blinks and half an hour later they're the first members of the fake ah crew.

Geoff meets Michael at a gun range and he's trying to improve his shot but he can't help watching Michael shoot the cutouts like they'd personally offended him and when Michael puts the gun down he approaches him and starts to ask him if he's part of a gang or something but Michael glowers at him and cuts him off in a overly patient voice to tell Geoff that he doesn't need a therapist and no he's not a contract killer and as he takes a breath Geoff asks him if he wants to be part of his gang and Michael closes his mouth and blinks and finally says that yeah, he would. 

Geoff meets Gavin in a seedy criminal bar and he sees the light that plays in the lad's eyes as he describes the explosives he's making and Geoff pulls him to the side and tells him about his hypothetical turned actual crew and they buy each other drinks and when Jack comes to pull him out of the bar Gavin's sketching a diagram of a bomb on the back of a napkin and Geoff is tipsy but not drunk and and Gavin comes home with them because he's new to town and needs a place to stay. 

Geoff meets Ray at a safe house because Ray was trying to burgle it and after a beer for Geoff and a Capri Sun for Ray he admits he's Brownman, yep that Brownman and he has a price on his head and needs somewhere to lie low and Geoff recruits him for the cause and the next day Jack and Ray return to his apartment and retrieve all Ray's stuff and move it to the penthouse while Geoff and Michael deal with the person stalking Ray.

Geoff meets Ryan in the penthouse and he's nervous because Gavin's been kidnapped and they can't find him so he ignores the first few knocks on the door until they grow insistent and loud and he finally throws it open and there's the vagabond with his trademark makeup and he freezes and waits to die but the only thing that happens is a very polite request to come inside and once he walks past he sees Gavin getting a piggyback ride bruised and bleeding but alive and after a bit of awkwardness Gavin introduces everyone and Ryan takes up residence in the penthouse.

Geoff meets his crew in the planning room a month later and there's Jack, who's the scariest woman in Los Santos but also a great baker, there's Michael who 's renowned for his anger but will help old Mrs Hutchinson down stairs when the elevators are out, there's Gavin who's paradoxically the wisest and dumbest person he knows, there's Ray who has his feet up on the table and 29 kills under his belt, and there's Ryan who is feared throughout Los Santos but fumbles his words and will ditch a heist to help a dog, and Geoff's a lucky man so he tapes up a map of Los Santos and plans a heist and gets drunk and lives while he can, because there's no telling when it'll be taken away.


End file.
